Chronicles of a Life in Okinawa
by CuriositySimple
Summary: UA. Una búsqueda implacable llena de respuestas y misterios empieza a raíz de un trágico incidente que definirá la vida de Sakura Haruno. La llegada de aquel chico de ojos oscuros traerá grandes cambios a su vida y algunas respuestas. Una carrera contra el tiempo empieza y estos dos jóvenes son los principales protagonistas.


Cuando me despierto, siento el lado de la cama fría. Estiro mi brazo buscando el calor de Sophie, pero no encuentro más que la funda desordenada del colchón. Seguro que en medio de la noche ha tenido pesadillas y se ha metido en la cama de nuestra abuela.

Volteo hacia mi repisa y ahí lo veo recibiéndome con una sonrisa que marca sus hoyuelos. Tomo la foto entre mis manos y me quedo observándola.

Ahí estábamos toda mi "familia", recuerdo perfectamente aquel día; habíamos ido al zoológico a celebrar las primeras palabras de mi hermana menor Sophie, las cuales fueron _**Pama. **_

Según mis padres esa fue una palabra que significaba Papa y Mama y como a mi hermanita le encantan los animales no había mejor lugar para la celebración.__Y ahí frente a la jaula del tigre de bengala estábamos sonriendo, mis padres juntos y en medio Sophie sonriendo, yo debajo de ella sonriendo para la cámara.

Transmitíamos esa imagen de familia unida, amorosa… éramos la familia perfecta, lástima que esa unión y amor no duraran para siempre.

_**Esa familia se murió contigo… Papa**_ – mis ojos se fijan en aquel hombre sonriente de la fotografía, suspiro.

Estiro mi cuerpo tratando en vano de desperezarme, hoy era un día nostálgico para la familia Haruno. Me levanto un poco; en el dormitorio entra unos pocos rayos de luz a través de la ventana anunciando la puesta de sol en el pueblo.

Miro a mí alrededor y las veo en la puerta, Sophie cargada en los brazos de mi abuela sonriendo. Mi abuela sonriendo se ve más joven, más viva sin embargo sus ojos no transmiten lo mismo que su rostro, reflejan la tristeza, cansancio y sabiduría que solo una persona de 72 años ha ganado a lo largo de su vida.

_**Vida… que no fue nada fácil –**_ Pienso.

La cara de Sophie es tan fresca como una gota de agua, tan dulce como la miel y tiene unas mejillas adornadas por un leve tono carmesí, unos ojos color azul tan profundos como el océano y aquel cabello castaño ondeado que adornaba su rostro transmitía paz e inocencia, cosas que necesitaba en mi vida… definitivamente había heredado la belleza de mi madre.

_**¿Madre**_**? – **era extraño pensar en esa palabra porque el concepto que yo tenía distaba bastante del que tenía mi madre**- Ja… Nunca la tuve** – Me dije a mi misma con ironía, a mis 16 años conocía perfectamente el significado de la desconfianza, sabía que en nadie se podía confiar ni si quiera en la familia - _**Familia que crece unida permanece unida... para siempre – **_frase que siempre repetía mi padre y que con el tiempo la vida me enseño que no sería así… _**Por siempre…**_ Te equivocaste, Papa.

¡Sakura! – Escuche que me llamaban, era Sophie que se acercaba a mí con sus pequeños brazos estirados y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Sentí su calidez alrededor de mi cuello y la tranquilidad inundo mi cuerpo, haciendo olvidar por un momento el significado de este día para mi… Tristeza.

_**No sabe qué día es**_ – mi mente intento justificar la alegría en el rostro de mi hermana pequeña – _**Amnesia Disociativa**_ – me acordé que a los 8 años la diagnosticaron con este problema después de ver el cuerpo sin vida de mi padre.

Vagos recuerdos llegan a mi mente de ese trágico día…

" _También conocida como__**amnesia funcional**__o__**amnesia psicógena**__, es un__trastorno disociativo__caracterizado por una fuerte pérdida de __memoria__provocada por un episodio intenso de__estrés__psicológico, y que no puede atribuirse a causas__neurobiológicas__– _esa fue la respuesta del Doctor a la pregunta desesperada de mi madre que con lagrimas trataba de asimilar la muerte de su Esposo y ahora el problema de mi hermana menor. Yo solo me quede a su lado en silencio… A partir de ese día el silencio era lo único que se escucharía en la casa.

Buenos días, Sophie – le dije tratando de sonreír con naturalidad, para ella siempre tendría una sonrisa en el rostro, fije mi atención en la puerta- Buenos días Abuela - la salude con voz quebrada, con ella nunca podría disimular ni mentirle, siempre terminaría descubriéndome.

Buenos Días, Sakura – Me sonrió con naturalidad y su mirada se fijo en el reloj que estaba en la mesa de noche que se encuentra al costado de la cama, frunció el seño – Ya es tarde, vístete y vamos a visitar a un amigo especial – me guiña el ojo y con mirada cómplice entendí el significado del "amigo especial".

Ese era el código que inventamos yo y mi abuela hace 4 años para que la memoria de Sophie no sufra de un excesivo estrés psicológico tratando de recordar si le decimos que ese amigo especial era nuestro padre.

Mi abuela se retira de la habitación, dejándonos solas.

Está bien - murmuro con pereza - Sophie, ¿Qué peinado quieres que te haga? – le pregunto tratando que mi voz no salga quebrada, no quería que se diera cuenta de la profunda tristeza que embargaba mi rostro.

Una trenza francesa** – **me respondió con alegría a su vez que estiraba los brazos todo lo que podía, indicándome el tamaño de que como quería su trenza… grande.

_**Al igual que... ella**_** – **pensé al ver sus brazos estirados y el largo de su pelo castaño claro.

La habitación se lleno de risas y dulces melodías procedentes de la dulce voz de Sophie que me contaba de las nuevas canciones que su profesora de arte le hacía cantar.

Un suspiro escapo de mi garganta.

_**Sera un día muy largo…**_

La prefectura de Okinawa comprende una serie de 160 pequeñas islas (de las cuales solo 44 están habitadas). La ubicación de Okinawa sobre el mar de la China Meridional y su relativa cercanía con China, Japón, Taiwán y las Filipinas le permitieron convertirse en una próspera nación mercante. Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial la batalla de Okinawa causó 120.000 muertos, siendo la batalla más sangrienta de la Guerra del Pacífico. Cuando terminó, el ejército estadounidense ocupó parte de la isla, que permaneció bajo administración estadounidense desde el final de la guerra hasta 1972.

Okinawa es una de numerosas islas de Japón que han sido utilizadas por los Estados Unidos para almacenar armas nucleares . Esto va en contra de la Constitución de Japón que dice explícitamente que no está en contra de las armas nucleares, pero sí a la guerra. Actualmente el sitio de almacenamiento es desconocido, como un secreto a voces que es guardado por el gobierno de Estados Unidos.

Me acorde de una de las clases de Historia de la escuela mientras veía a la prefectura a través de la ventana del auto de mi abuela mientras avanza con dificultad por el trafico de las mañanas que era habitual para los habitantes.

El sol se antepone impotente en un cielo azul despejado y la brisa del mar salado, el cual me trae a la memoria que la economía de esta prefectura venia principalmente de la pesca y la Minería.

La Minería el negocio más rentable en Okinawa pero también… el más peligroso, cada año se llevaba miles de víctimas a la tumba y que cada año esta cifra aumentaba de una forma alarmante, a tal extremo que los cementerios se llenaron y las familias que no querían viajar lejos vía marítima hacia el Puerto de Naha (_**el más cercano para los habitantes de Okinawa**_) donde quedaba el otro cementerio. Otra opción más económica que se hizo muy popular entre los habitantes era cremar a sus muertos, opción que no escogimos mi Abuela, ella y mucho menos yo.

Deje escapar un suspiro y Sophie posa su mirada confundida en mi, le sonrió de forma despreocupada, lo último que quería era que alguien mas se preocupe por mí.

…_**Suficiente con la Abuela **_

_**Miles de víctimas…una de ellas… mi padre**_ – cerré los ojos mientras volteaba la cabeza hacia la ventana.

A mi mente vino un recuerdo que hace tiempo no me perturbaba. Desde lejos veía el cuerpo carbonizado y sin vida de mi padre víctima de una explosión de dinamita, trabajo que gracias a la falta de dinero y de comida mi padre en casa acepto; servir a hombres egoístas que con fines lucrativos jugaban con la necesidad de dinero, comida y salud de los habitantes de la prefectura. Condenándolos a horarios extremadamente largos que no eran de horas, eran de días algunas veces sin comida ni agua. Para cuando papa llegaba a casa solo saludaba y dormía por largas horas para recuperar las fuerzas y volver a ese infierno.

Me tuve que conformar con ser una simple observadora de la monotonía de vida que llevaba mi padre desde que acepto ese trabajo, tuvimos que conformarnos Sophie y yo a las pocas palabras que papa nos dirigía solo las necesarias_**… Buenos Días… Como están… Buenas noches**_, Sophie siempre se cansaba de esperarlo para jugar con él.

Yo lloraba en silencio al ver como poco a poco su rostro lleno de juventud y ojos alegres era remplazado por arrugas, ojeras ya no transmitían esa paz, alegría y calidez de siempre, fue remplazado por tristeza, resentimiento e impotencia.

Según él estaba bien pero yo nunca me fie de sus palabras, yo sabía cómo trataban a los trabajadores en ese infierno que mi papa llamo trabajo, yo lo escuchaba de las comerciantes del mercado cada vez que iba.

Hey – grito mi abuela – Maneja bien – agrego sacando un brazo y la mitad de su cuerpo por la ventana del copiloto.

_**Que no salga y haga un lio… por favor – **_suplique en mi interior para que no suceda, la convivencia con mi abuela no siempre fue fácil pero con los años aprendí que no hay que picarla porque siempre la otra persona salía perdiendo.

Felizmente al parecer mis suplicas fueron escuchadas y después de un intercambio civilizado de malas palabras, se me escapo una pequeña risa, ganándome dos miradas curiosas hacia mí, levante el brazo para que no le dieran importancia. Y así el carro que casi nos cerraba el paso nos dejo la carretera libre para seguir avanzando.

No paso mucho tiempo para que la abuela frenara, entonces me di cuenta recién que ya habíamos llegado al cementerio.

Respiro profundo y el olor a tierra silvestre impregnada de un suave aroma a madera vieja. Se podía sentir la carga da tensión en el ambiente.

Los pinos y sauces abundaban en este lugar lo cual me dio la razón para el aroma de la madera vieja pero la tensión que sentía a mí alrededor no sabía si era del ambiente o yo.

El picotear de mis ojos y el escalofrió que sentí cuando salimos del auto y empezamos a caminar, me lo confirmo…_**era yo.**_

Llegamos – anuncio la abuela con sonrisa nostálgica.

Sophie y yo enfocamos nuestras miradas en el lugar que se presentaba ante nosotras. Era una lapida de color plomo, inscrita ahí estaba el nombre de Ferris Brooks.

**Ferris Haruno **– Pensé. Un nombre con tanto significado en mi vida y también en la de Sophie, aunque su memoria haya decidido prescindir de este recuerdo en su vida.

¿Cuántos años han pasado? – pregunto mi abuela.

Mmmm – me puse un dedo en la barbilla en forma pensativa – Si mal no recuerdo son 8 años.

Ambas sonreíamos con nostalgia.

¿Fue bueno con nosotras? – una pregunta inocente de Sophie se dejo escuchar en el lugar.

Por supuesto – intente modular mi voz al responderle, no quería gritar, mi abuela me miro de forma alarmada. Sonrió con naturalidad – Fue el mejor con Nosotras.

Y ¿Qué le Paso?

Abrí los ojos sorprendida olvidándome de cómo respirar y creo que no fui la única ya que al mirar a la abuela en busca de su ayuda para poder responderle, tenía los ojos igual o hasta más abiertos que yo. Es que no era usual que ella pregunte eso, casi siempre cuando íbamos se dedicaba a jugar o correr por los alrededores. Si hacía preguntas estas eran… ¿a qué hora nos vamos?... ¿Por qué huele tan mal?... ¿Por qué tenemos que llevar flores?... ¿fue buena persona?

Siempre le respondía con una sonrisa tratando de tranquilizar su curiosidad pero esta vez no sabía cómo responderle, llegue a balbucear algunas palabras que ni yo misma entendía.

_**Será que su memoria… imposible**_ - me dije moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro sino hubiera comenzado con ¿Quién es él?... ¿Cómo lo conocemos?, etc.

Un carraspeo llamo nuestra atención, era la abuela. La miramos, Sophie con curiosidad y yo con miedo en los ojos, hasta que vi que la abuela abría los labios para hablar.

Es una larga historia Sophie, no te queremos aburrir – le dijo mi abuela pasando una mano por su cabeza y de forma cariñosa le revolvía el cabello – ¿No quieres jugar por los arboles? – pregunto.

Y yo deje escapar el aire que contuve durante esos minutos al ver como Sophie se levantaba del pasto y corría en dirección a los arboles haciéndole caso a la abuela.

Gracias – le dije en voz baja, no quería arriesgarme a que Sophie me escuchara.

De nada – Sonrió la abuela guiñándome el ojo. En respuesta le devuelvo la sonrisa.

¿Te acuerdas de las últimas palabras de tu padre?

Si - asiento distraídamente mientras miro fijamente la lapida de mi padre.

El recuerdo toma forma lentamente como si hubiera estado guardado en un lago profundo y saliera a flote poco a poco.

"**Sa…ku…ra…cuida…las… monstruo…oj...os…ro.…jos"**

Desde ese día buscaba el significado de esas palabras que con su último aliento mi padre me dijo.

¿Le encontraste el significado a sus palabras? – dijo la abuela con su mirada puesta en mi esperando una respuesta.

Cla…- iba a responder pero la melodiosa voz de Sophie me interrumpió, nos señalaba el cielo.

Ambas alzamos las miradas hacia el cielo y nos dimos con la sorpresa de que el cielo antes despejado ahora se encontraba con nubes cargadas anunciando la llegada de una tormenta.

Sabíamos que teníamos que irnos rápido antes que la tormenta llegara y malograra la comida que habíamos llevado. Así que entre risas y una charla amena de los cursos de colegio de Sophie y los míos se nos paso el tiempo rápido. Guardamos todo en la cesta de Picnic que habíamos traído y nos despedíamos.

La abuela y Sophie ya estaban caminando hacia el carro, yo me había quedado con uno de mis dedos tocando la lapida de mi padre y cerré los ojos y susurro el significado de sus últimas palabras.

_Sakuno, cuídalas del… Monstruo de Ojos Rojos._

_**¿Qué haría con eso?... ¿Qué quieres que haga con eso, Papa?...¿Quién era ese monstruo? –**_ Me pregunte mientras alzaba mi cabeza hacia el cielo con los ojos cerrados y sentí las pequeñas gotas en mi cara - _**Papa… te extraño – **_y me permití un lujo que hace tiempo no hacia…llorar.

Sakura – escuche mi nombre y lentamente abrí los ojos, respiro profundo y volteo sonriendo, era Sophie…_**Fingir, lo hacía todo más fácil.**_

Ya voy – grite ya que las gotas cada vez eran más fuertes y en mayor cantidad mientras corría un último pensamiento ataco mi mente.

"_**Adiós Papa, hasta otra oportunidad y no te preocupes las cuidare"**_


End file.
